The rising popularity of portable/handheld computing devices, such as the Windows Mobile or the Palm, and wireless devices, e.g., cellular phones, have led to the rise in demand for content on such devices, e.g., video games, music files, video clips, scheduling software, email software, etc.
One popular method for loading such content into such devices is through removable memory apparatuses, such as solid state memory cards, e.g., Secure Digital Cards (“SD”), Multi-Media Cards (“MMC”), Compact Flash memory cards, or memory sticks, which are small, thin, removable, low powered data storage devices. Other examples of removable memory apparatuses are microdrives, such as Hitachi's Microdrives, which have micro-mechanical parts, e.g., servos.
A removable memory apparatus can be inserted into a handheld device so the device can read the data from the memory apparatus and either install software from the apparatus into the device's own memory or launch programs from the apparatus. In some cases, it may be desirable to automatically launch content rich data, such as graphical images or multimedia files, residing on the removable memory apparatus and display the content rich data on the screen of the handheld device some time after the apparatus has been inserted into the device. For example, it may be desirable to place advertisements in the form of movies on a removable memory apparatus and then launch and display the advertisements on the screen of the handheld device after the apparatus has been inserted into the device. However, users may be frustrated if such advertisements appear every time a removable memory apparatus is inserted, thus it is desirable to manage such content.
Accordingly, a system and method for managing and viewing content rich data from a removable memory apparatus would be desirable.